


That's My Wife

by ardentmuse



Series: Sirius Black Imagines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Kissing, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, Public Display of Affection, Speeches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Being Maid of Honor and Best Man at the wedding of Lily and James allows Sirius to consider all the ways he loves you.





	That's My Wife

With the clink of your knife against your champagne flute, you stood and walked towards the dance floor at the middle of the Potter-Evans wedding tent. Everyone slowly began to quiet down, to offer you their attention, but a giant “shhh” from your fiance Sirius got the entire room to fall into complete silence. 

You turned to look at the place where Sirius sat beside James, his tie and boutonniere matching your bridesmaid dress, and gave him an appreciative smile. In response, you received an exaggerated wink, one that in other circumstances might make you hot and bothered, but now only made you chuckle. You turned your attention back to the crowd.

“Love is such a hard thing to define. I don’t know if I could ever find words to truly express the complexity of such an emotion. It is an emotion felt in the heart long before it makes sense to the mind, illusive and uncertain until suddenly it just clicks. 

“Like so many things in this world, we tend to know it when we see it in others, even if we can’t be sure of it ourselves. And I can say for certain we all see it when we look at Lily and James.”

You turned to your best friend Lily and offered her a smile. She reached out to grab James’s hand as he sat beside her, both offering you their full attention. You returned your attention to the room. 

“We see love when James smiles at Lily when she talks about potions. We see love when their hands instinctively find each other’s in moments of stress. We see love when Lily laughs at one of James’s objectively unfunny jokes.”

“Hey,” James screamed at your back, but Lily hit his arm allowing you to continue.

“We see love every time James’s attention is pulled when someone says Lily’s name. And most importantly, we see love in the way they love us, in the way them each loving each other has made them better friends and family members, fighters and dreamers, the way together they work for the greater good and pull out that goodness in all who know them.

“Their love is a testament to all of us of what a relationship should be: honest, compassionate, joyous, and committed, willing to try new things and open to change and criticism. So thank you, Lily and James, for allowing all of us to bear witness to your love, to learn from you and grow with you. May you always be a beacon of light to those of us who may not always know the way. May love win this thing, not just today, but all days. Cheers.” 

You raised your glass as the room echoed with a chorus of “cheers,” only to be interrupted by Sirius screaming, “That’s my future wife!” before downing the entirety of his champagne. 

You walked off the dance floor and made back for your head table, walking behind Sirius as you made for your seat beside Lily. You stopped as Sirius reached back to grab you by the waist.

“Amazing, darling,” Sirius said. 

“I think you should have another drink, love,” you whispered to him, “I find you way too sober to be tolerable at the moment.” You began to play with his tie as he pulled you down to sit on his lap.

“I know you’re making fun of me, but that sexy voice is kinda getting me going,” Sirius said before nuzzling into your shoulder. He nipped lightly at your skin which burst you into a fit of giggles. 

James leaned over Sirius’s plate and waited patiently until you both turned towards him. 

“You know, Y/N, you may think my love of Lily is some shining beacon but I learned how to love her by watching him,” James said, lifting his chin towards Sirius. Sirius pulled you so your back was pressed against his chest as he continued to nuzzle into your shoulder. You turned to meet his eyes but he wouldn’t look at you.

“He loves you so much, Y/N. Always has.”

“Damn right,” Sirius growled peppering your exposed shoulder with kisses. “I’m the king of loving this woman.“

“I’ll quote you on that at your wedding,” James laughed before returning his attention to his new wife. 

You fell back into Sirius’s chest, giving up on ever returning to your seat, so consumed by the love of the man behind you, as Remus stood to make his toast.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176967900886/congratulation-on-the-501-followers-so


End file.
